TV5 Program Lineup
MANILA, Philippines -- TV5 announced the launch the No. 1 TV station dedicated TV5 for Filipino viewers starting February 20, 2012, experience The Kapatid Network to have a new program lineup with programming blocks, later primetime shows and the News5 Imbestigation shows on late-night. Start your morning habit are Simpleng Umaga will now airs every mornings from 04:00AM to 07:30AM with Saksi ABC Headline Balita at 4:00am anchored by Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad with simulcast on Radyo5 92.3 News FM and Good Morning Club at 5:00am hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Martin Andanar, Tintin Bersola-Babao, Alex Santos, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Pat Fernandez, Lucky Mercado, Makata Tawanan and Shalala. Tanghaling Waging-Wagi will now air not only in the noontime for your family and friends. It will air from 10:00AM to 4:30PM with evergreen hits, Face to Face with Amy Perez at 10:30am, Balitaang Tapat at 11:30am anchored by Raffy Tulfo and Amelyn Veloso, Game N Go at 12:00nn hosted by Edu Manzano, councilor Shalani Soledad, Rico J. Puno, Gelli de Belen, Pretty Trizsa, Arnell Ignacio, Wendy Valdez, and Tuesday Vargas, Juicy! at 2:00pm hosted by Alex Gonzaga, IC Mendoza and Cristy Fermin, Kapatid Music Videos with VJ Julz Savard at 2:30pm and Super Sine Specials for 5-day only at 2:45pm. Plus, your favorite TV5 Primetime Panalo shows will now air from 4:30PM to 11:30PM with Popstar TV with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo at 4:30pm, T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! at 5:00pm hosted by Tulfo Brothers: Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo, Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo at 5:30pm hosted by Pao Chief Justie Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta and reported by MJ Marfori, Metro Aksyon anchored by Erwin Tulfo at 6:15pm, Aksyon at 6:30pm anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame at 7:00pm, Nandito Ako at 9:00pm starting David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero, Valiente at 9:30pm starting JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nina Jose and Nadine Samonte, Wow Mali with Joey De Leon on Mondays, Humanap Ka Ng Panget starting Comedy Prince Andrew E. on Tuesdays, Bagets: Just Got Lucky on Wednesday starting AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio, Meg Imperiel, Rico Dela Paz, Shy Carlos, Josh Padilla and Eula Caballero, Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face with Amy Perez on Thursdays, Pidol's Wonderland with Comedy King Dolphy on Fridays starting Weeknights at 10:00pm onwards and Pilipinas News at 11:00pm anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin. For more information, check this schedule for February 20, 2012: 'Simpleng Umaga' *04:00AM - Saksi '''TV5 Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)04:15AM Saksi TV5 Headline Balita *05:00AM - '''Good Morning Club (LIVE) 'Disney on TV5' *07:30AM - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00AM - Handy Mandy *08:30AM - Phineas and Ferb *08:55AM - Batibot 'Nickelodeon on TV5' *09:00AM - Dora the Explorer (Mon-Wed); Go Diego Go! (Thurs and Fri) *09:30AM - Spongebob Squarepants *09:45AM - The Fairly OddParents *10:00AM - The Penguins of Madagascar (Mon-Wed); Planet Sheen (Thurs and Fri) 'Tanghaling Waging-Wagi' *10:30AM - Face to Face (LIVE) *11:30AM - Saksi Sa Tanghali Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45AM Saksi Sa Tanghali *12:00NN - Game N Go (LIVE) *02:00PM - Juicy! (LIVE) *02:30PM - Kapatid Music Videos *02:45PM - Super Sine Specials (for 5-day only) 'Primetime Panalo' *04:30PM - Popstar TV *05:00PM - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (LIVE) *05:30PM - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (LIVE) *06:15PM - Metro Aksyon (LIVE) *06:30PM - Saksi TV5 Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:45PM Saksi TV5 Headline Balita *07:00PM - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) *09:00PM - Nandito Ako *09:30PM - Valiente *10:00PM - Wow Mali! (Mon); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Tue); Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Wed); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thurs); Pidol's Wonderland (Fri) *11:00PM - Saksi Tonite Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:15PM Saksi Tonite 'News5 Imbestigasyon' *11:30PM - Firing Line with Teddy Begnino (Mon); Nadia Trinidad (Tue); IMBESTIGADOR Ng Bayan Mike Enriquez (Wed); Jove Francisco (Thurs); TJ Manotoc (Fri) 'Late Night Trip' *12:00MN - Juicy! (LIVE) *12:30AM - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (LIVE)